Rape I Think Not
by TheBloodAngel
Summary: Mary has to fill in for a matinee but when she arrives at the mall something is terribly wrong.R&R PLEASE!


Rape I Think Not

Disclaimer: I don't Negima I only own Mary L. Sweizkreig

Enjoy

I remember something that happened to me on Christmas in Kazakhstan something I thought would never happen to me. "Hey Mary your going to fill in for Tanya at the matinee. She just called in sick and it would be a major relief for Me." my boss said and I was to wait for a call from the mall's owner to let me know who to meet. I had to fill in for Tanya who was going to play the snow maiden in the matinee then I got the call and he said to meet Adam outside the mall at 6:00 but still I'm thinking to myself why would anyone pick me to play a beautiful snow maiden I mean after all I have a huge scar on my face but people still think I'm cute. I did what I supposed to do arriving at the mall 6 o'clock sharp where a tall muscular man stood by the door I knew it was Adam so I walk up to him greet him exchange a few jokes and gags before we had to go in where he pointed to a pile of clothes so I grab them and head into the dressing rooms. I look at the outfit which was a red and white dress that was real short, red button up top with pink fuzzy ball button , black thigh high stockings, fancy red high heels shoes(like what pole dancer's wear), and even bra and panties "Are you sure about this costume it's kind of erotic don't you think" I asked him very confused "Don't worry it's a special kind of matinee" he reassured me in his Santa costume which was also kind of strange it had tight red pants, open shirt, classic black boots and a short white beard nothing like the kind old Santa would wear. "Do I have any lines?" I asked him now with the costume on "Not really everything will come naturally" he reassured me again I left my leather strap combat boots on because I don't wear whore's clothes** PERIOD** then I'm standing on the wall like a prick thinking _Okay I got no lines and I have to wear these clothes that only a slut wears something is totally screwed up in this equation. _"Their here!" Adam yelled as a group of rich men walked in with what I was assuming their wives, girlfriends, and bodyguards then behind them acrobats and dancers dressed in way more erotic outfits than what I was wearing came swinging into the mall the men sat down admiring their very young dancers with their wives or girlfriends looking toward them with jealousy showing right through their fake smiles. To me the dancers seemed more like slaves than hired entertainment I noticed that one of the girl's was from Mahora Academy and she's probably already read my mind through her quiet eyes then Adam split the men into teams playing darts, shooting air guns, billiards and the team left battle each other until the real victor was decided that's when I saw the prize was Tanya! And the victor will get to do whatever comes to his perverted mind to her I was now starting to get it all my eye was twitching but that's when I devil smiled and I trudged onto the stage grabbed the microphone as if was Ray Charles "Will Miss Rainyday step onto the stage please" I gave a big toothy grin and a man motioned for Zazie to step up. When she stood at my side I sat her down in front of me then I could feel my eyes change in demonic form so I tried to walk away but Adam stopped me "Don't cause more trouble than your already in" he grabbed my shoulder but I continued towards the door when I felt a muscular hand grab my stomach and then a piercing pain in my neck but I quickly elbowed the man in the stomach and then back handed him in the face. His grip let loose but I started feeling happy and dizzy it was a narcotic but it had a stranger affect on me then it would on a normal person I felt like flying or dancing around like a fool but instead I banged my head repeatedly against the glass door until it shattered to millions of shards crashed onto the floor I then grabbed one long shard looked around back at my attacker on the blue carpeted floor he was now begging for mercy but I trudged past him to a hardware store where I smashed the shutter until it had an opening and walked toward the counter where Starkweather left me a chainsaw with gas and oil. "She's somewhere in the mall!" I could hear someone yell with labored breathing they came here to rape me and then kill me but that's not happening I made my way to the circuit breaker in the back of the dark store and crushed it my thick forehead which was now bleeding from a cut causing the lights to go out no one could possibly see me except Zazie but she's an ally. Me on the other hand I could see perfectly on account of my demon eyes grabbing the chainsaw and ripping off my costume revealing my Associate uniform suit. "I will give them **real snuff**" she smirked to herself she slowly crept up toward the group pulling the rip cord starting the saw the bodyguard quickly turns around hearing the revving but only to be jabbed in the stomach then slowly lifting him off the cold granite floor he stares at the lifeless eyes of his killer before she revs the saw again and finally eviscerated him in two bloody messes. She headed towards a music store she cut through the shutter without much trouble ran like a savage monster toward the security shutter control panel she pulled the lever and then broke it off everyone was panicking by now they all rushed toward the exits but it was no use the bulletproof shutters were already closed indefinitely. Mary like a rabid animal grabbed a Rickenbacker bass guitar and dashed at the helpless victims to be with savage intensity but still keeping her sanity. Smashing the guitar into every rich sick bastard in her sights everyone was dead except Zazie and the slaves on the outside of the building their warm blood seeped through the doors gaskets and steam freely flows into the snowy wind. The next day investigators were at the scene and the Rickenbacker 4000 sat in the corner with a note that read "I like this guitar thanks for letting me use it, signed yours truly, Mary ♥.

The End


End file.
